1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, information processing method, and program, and particularly, relates to an information processing device, information processing method, and program, which enable a feature amount computational algorithm to be structured automatically, whereby the feature amount of content data, for example, such as music data can be computed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been proposed a method employing a genetic search method (e.g., International Publication No. WO2007/049641) and a method not employing a genetic search method (e.g., U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2004/0181401A1) as an invention for automatically structuring a feature amount computational algorithm whereby the feature amount (speed, brightness, liveliness, or the like in a case wherein input data is music data) of input data, such as music data, image data, or the like, can be output.